<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quand ces yeux bleus tournèrent au vert by Fausta88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477944">Quand ces yeux bleus tournèrent au vert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88'>Fausta88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil Wears Prada (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Jealousy, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un homme assis à côté d′elle à un dîner de fonction fait des avances à Andy. Il ne réalise pas que Miranda est placée en face d′eux et qu′elle n′apprécie pas ce qu′elle voit.<br/>Traduction de When Blue Eyes Turned Green de redheadgrrl1960.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quand ces yeux bleus tournèrent au vert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253993">When Blue Eyes Turned Green</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadgrrl1960/pseuds/redheadgrrl1960">redheadgrrl1960</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quand ces yeux bleus tournèrent au vert<br/>
Par redheadgrrl1960</p><p> </p><p>Traduit par Fausta88.<br/>
Un homme assis à côté d′elle à un dîner de fonction fait des avances à Andy. Il ne réalise pas que Miranda est placée en face d′eux et qu′elle n′apprécie pas ce qu′elle voit.</p><p>Fiction – Pour adultes – Romance/ Drame<br/>
Publié en 2012.<br/>
Traduit lors de la quarantaine de mars 2020.</p><p>------</p><p>Avertissement : Fox et Lauren Weisberger se partagent les droits du " Diable s′habille en Prada " et de ses personnages. Je ne fais que jouer avec eux sans leur porter atteinte. Je n′en retire pas d′argent.</p><p>Couple : Andy/Miranda (Mirandy)</p><p>Classification : public adulte</p><p>Quand ces yeux bleus tournèrent au vert</p><p>Par redheadgrrl1960<br/>
-----------------------</p><p>Andy Sachs passa son regard sur les tables et laissa passer un petit soupir de soulagement en s′asseyant. Assise seulement à deux sièges de sa cheffe, Miranda Priestley, éditrice en chef de Runway, le magazine de mode le plus prospère au monde, Andy prenait ses responsabilités très au sérieux. Miranda n′aimait pas spécialement assister à des réceptions comme celles-ci où elle était coincée pour des heures au milieu de la foule. Tout le monde voulait un peu de son temps et c′était pour cela qu′elle préférait les cocktails où elle pouvait rester habituellement pas plus de quinze ou trente minutes.</p><p>" Vous êtes magnifique, " dit l′homme assis à la droite de Andy. " Je m′appelle Geoff. Geoff Layton. "</p><p>Hello, Geoff. Merci. " Andy n′aimait pas le façon dont ses yeux plongeaient dans son décolleté, mais elle resta polie. " Je m′appelle Andy. " Pas besoin de nom de famille, décida-t-elle.</p><p>" J′ai l′impression de vous avoir déjà vue. " Geoof lui fit un grand sourire. " Vous êtes dans le show-business peut-être ? "</p><p>" Non, pas du tout. Et vous, que faites-vous ? " Cela marchait en général. En le faisant parler de lui-même, Andy allait avoir un peu de temps pour prendre la température de la pièce. Elle avait déjà trouvé où se trouvaient les toilettes VIP et les entrées secondaires.</p><p>"Je travaille à Wall Street…" Geoff se pencha et continua de parler, mais Andy s'arrêta d'écouter. Elle sourit et hocha la tête, mais ses yeux scannaient à la dérobée la pièce et leur table en particulier. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Miranda et tressaillit. Des yeux d'un bleu glacial la percèrent, mais Andy n'en comprit pas le moins du monde la raison.</p><p>"Alors, si vous avez besoin d'un avis, mon coeur, n'hésitez pas à me passer un coup de fil." Geoff lui tendit sa carte de visite et Andy fut bien forcée de l'accepter pour rester polie.</p><p>"Merci." Elle regarda à nouveau Miranda et, cette fois-ci, sa cheffe avait les lèvres encore plus pincées.</p><p>Crotte ! Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et Andy n′avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Miranda aurait été n'importe quel autre chef, Andy aurait pu se contenter de faire le tour de la table et de le lui demander, mais voilà, on ne posait jamais aucune question à Miranda et, de toutes façons, Miranda ne ressemblait à personne qu'Andy aurait pu connaître.</p><p>"Alors, vous faites quoi, vous ?" demanda Geoff.</p><p>"Je travaille à Runway," répondit Andy sans y penser, en gardant subrepticement un oeil sur Miranda.</p><p>"Oh, ça explique tout. Vous êtes un top model !!" A son ton, on aurait dit que Geoff venait de résoudre le problème de la faim dans le monde. "Pas étonnant que vous soyiez belle comme tout."</p><p>Andy en aurait voulu se cogner la tête dans l′assiette, mais les entrées commençaient à arriver ce qui heureusement occupa Geoff un moment. Miranda sembla s'être calmée quelque peu, quelle qu'ait pu avoir été la raison de son mécontentement précédent.</p><p>Après quelques bouchées, Andy était prête à tuer la personne qui avait inventé le plat. Osant à peine lever les yeux vers Miranda, elle vit ce fameux pincement de lèvres parfaitement roses, un signe infaillible qu'elle était mécontente. Toutefois, Andy savait pourquoi cette fois-ci. Le plat était tiède et Miranda aimait sa nourriture chaude et son café encore plus chaud.</p><p>"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous n'aimez pas ?" dit Geoff en se penchant vers elle. "Pour ma part, j'adore les fruits de mer."</p><p>"C'était un peu froid," tenta de lui expliquer Andy.</p><p>"Ah, pardon, vous les modèles squelettiques, vous n'aimez que la salade et rien d'autre, hein ?" Il plaça une main sur le bras de Andy et serra.</p><p>"Andréa." La voix basse et caractéristique de Miranda portait loin et n'eut aucun problème à atteindre l'autre côté de la table.</p><p>"Oui, Miranda ?" Andy vit la fureur dans les yeux de sa cheffe.</p><p>"Préparez-vous à partir si le plat principal est aussi désastreux que cette mixture."</p><p>"Bien sûr. Oui." Clignant des yeux à cette éclatante démonstration de mécontentement, Andy essaya de s'écarter de Geoff pour se débarrasser de son bras. Quand au contraire il repoussa sa chaise pour poser son bras sur le dossier de la chaise de Andy, elle commença à se sentir prise au piège. Cela aurait été une situation sociale normale – et si elle n'était pas en train de travailler pour Runway – Andy lui aurait dit de se garder ses pattes pour lui. Mais là, elle ne pouvait pas faire de scène ou embarrasser de quelque manière que ce soit Miranda. C'était comme si Geoff le savait, ou alors il était pathologiquement prétentieux parce qu'il était en train de jouer avec le bout de ses cheveux.</p><p>"Monsieur Layton." La voix basse de Miranda était sirupeuse à souhait. Andy commença à trembler. "Je vous suggère d'ôter vos mains de mon assistante avant que je ne demande au service de sécurité de vous faire sortir. Je suis sûre que votre père serait fort contrarié de ce spectacle."</p><p>"Votre assistante ?" Le large sourire de Geoff tourna en rictus méprisant. "Andy est tout à fait capable de donner son avis. Et vous ne la voyez pas protester, n'est-ce pas ?"</p><p>"Vous êtes fou ?" lui siffla Andy. "On ne parle pas comme cela à Miranda Priestley ?"</p><p>"Miranda ?" Geoff pâlit. "C′est… C'est Miranda Priestley ?"</p><p>"C'est bien moi." répondit Miranda à la place de Andy. "Et je suis sûre que Andréa peut vous confirmer à quel point je déteste me répéter. Ôtez vos mains d'elle. Maintenant."</p><p>Geoff enleva son bras si rapidement qu'il se le cogna contre le dossier de sa propre chaise. "Désolé."</p><p>"Andréa. J'en ai assez de tout cela. Manteau. Sac."</p><p>"Oui, Miranda." Andy se leva, soulagée et effrayée en même temps. Miranda faisait porter le blâme à ses assistantes, peu importe ce qui arrivait ou qui était coupable.</p><p>"Je vais parler à Donatella et Karl pendant que vous récupérez nos manteaux. Je vous retrouve dans le hall d'entrée." Miranda se dirigea vers le bout de la table et le fait qu'elle prenne le temps de s'excuser montrait à quel point les deux créateurs de mode étaient ses amis. Andy jeta un dernier regard glacial à Geoff qui s'était recroquevillé et partit récupérer leurs vêtements.</p><p>Roy, l'éternel conducteur de Miranda, les attendait dehors. Il ouvrit la porte pour Miranda tandis que Andy faisait le tour de la voiture et se glissait de l'autre côté.</p><p>"A la maison," dit Miranda d'une voix sèche. La paroi de discrétion se leva immédiatement ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.</p><p>"Je suis désolée, Miranda. Je-"</p><p>"Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas dit à ce babouin de garder ses sales pattes pour lui ?"</p><p>"Je- Quoi ? Il… Je pensais qu'il allait comprendre." Andy ne pouvait quitter le regard perçant de Miranda. "Je ne pouvais pas faire une scène."</p><p>"Alors vous l'avez laissé vous tripoter." Miranda avait l'air à la fois dédaigneux et en colère.</p><p>"Je ne l'ai rien laissé faire du tout. Il m'a mise très mal à l'aise, mais j'étais prête à le supporter. Pour vous." Andy déglutit. Elle était en colère, contre la situation, contre Miranda qui ne comprenait pas et, principalement, contre elle-même parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas déloger Miranda de son coeur. Elle aimait cette femme exaspérante qui était sa cheffe ce qui était une situation misérable et sans espoir.</p><p>"Pour moi ?" Miranda jeta son sac à main sur la plage arrière. "Et c'est sensé signifier quoi ?"</p><p>"Je n'ai pas l'habitude de permettre à des mecs louches de s'approcher de moi, sans parler de m'ennuyer aux larmes avec leurs remarques imbéciles. J'étais là comme votre assistante et comme je n'étais pas libre de mon temps, j'espérais qu'il allait se lasser de moi autant que moi de lui." Andy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le coeur battant douloureusement.</p><p>Miranda ne répondit pas immédiatement. Au lieu de cela, elle se glissa plus près de Andy et posa sa main gauche sur son genou.</p><p>Andy en eu le souffle coupé. Elle ne put que fixer la main élégante parée d'une émeraude sur le majeur. A part quelques rares fois où leurs mains s'étaient effleurées par erreur ou quand Miranda l′avait guidée à travers des foules denses lors de réceptions, c'était la première fois que l'éditrice la touchait délibérément.</p><p>"M-Miranda." Andy ne savait pas si elle devait mentionner la main qui se trouvait sur son genou couvert d'un bas ou pas. Puis, elle se souvint que la raison de la colère, non, pas la colère, la fureur de Miranda venait du fait que Andy s'était conduite comme une poule mouillée à ses yeux. Bien. Plus de poule mouillée. La pensée qu'elle préférerait se faire virer que de perdre le respect potentiel de Miranda lui traversa l′esprit et la surprit.</p><p>Finalement, elle prit une profonde respiration et plaça une main légère sur celle de Miranda et la serra doucement. "Je suis désolée de ne pas lui avoir mis un coup de pied dans les dents. Si je me retrouve dans cette malheureuse situation à nouveau..."</p><p>"Andréa. Vous pouvez être si ridicule, mais… parfois je trouve cela plutôt charmant." Miranda retourna sa main sous celle de Andy et entremêla leurs doigts. "Quant à mettre un coup de pied dans les dents de Layton, j'étais prête à viser autre chose qui lui tient encore plus à coeur s'il souhaite continuer la dynastie de son père."</p><p>"Vraiment ?" Andy était bouche bée. "Vous lui auriez tapé dans les couilles ?"</p><p>"Pour qu'elles lui rebondissent contre les dents dont vous vous seriez occupée."</p><p>Andy gloussa. "Beurk, Miranda. Mais son père n'est-il pas un banquier plein aux as ?"</p><p>"C'est cela. Je m'en moque."</p><p>"Je commence à voir."</p><p>"Nous sommes à la résidence. Un dernier verre ?" Miranda tenait toujours la main de la jeune femme et la regardait, les paupières mi-closes.</p><p>Andy s'en voulait d'avoir à nouveau le souffle coupé. Elle allait souvent dans la maison de Miranda pour déposer le Book, mais jamais pour quelque chose d'aussi… privé. "Oui. Merci. Un dernier verre me semble bien."</p><p>"Strictement parlant, ce n'est pas un dernier verre. Il n'est toujours que 21 heures."<br/>
Miranda remercia Roy et lui donna le reste du week-end. Elle monta les escaliers devant Andréa et déverrouilla la porte. A l'intérieur, elle lui permit de prenre son manteau et de le ranger avec le sien. "Je pense que nous serons plus à l'aise au salon du deuxième étage. " Miranda monta les escaliers tandis que Andy essuyait ses mains moites sur sa jupe, en essayant de ne pas reluquer son derrière parfaitement formé. Rond, mais svelte, il ne demandait qu′à être pris en main et caressé. Andy savait que de telles pensées impures au sujet de sa cheffe étaient pour le moins des plus inappropriées, mais elle ne pouvait s′en empêcher. Ses yeux avides dévoraient le décolleté profond du dos qui indiquait que Miranda n portait pas un soutien-gorge traditionnel, si elle en portait.</p><p>" Que puis-je vous servir ? Demanda Miranda en entrant dans le salon confortable. Elle pressa sur un bouton et une cheminée au gaz s'alluma.</p><p>"Hum, un vin rouge me semble bien."</p><p>"Excellent." Miranda sortit une bouteille de Chardonnay. Ouvrez-la, je vous prie."</p><p>Andy se força à ne pas trembler en ouvrant la bouteille avec le tire-bouchon sophistiqué et électrique monté au mur. Miranda lui tendit deux verres de cristal et Andy les remplit à moitié. Elle prit place à côté de Miranda sur le large sofa. Andy écouta sa petite voix lui criant que ce serait une énorme erreur de s'asseoir trop loin de sa cheffe. Celle-ci la regardait comme jamais auparavant, enfin, jamais si ouvertement et le fait qu'elle ait touché Andy dans la voiture et qu'elle lui ait proposé un dernier verre suggérait que quelque couvait. Légèrement mal à l'aise, Andy prit une gorgée de vin et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir en sentant sa douceur.</p><p>"Andréa. Pas de gémissement. Si vous gémissez comme cela, je ne vais pas être capable de me maîtriser." Miranda lui lança un regard noir en prenant une plus grande lampée de chardonnay.</p><p>"Bien, bien. Pas de gémissement. Andy se demanda si Miranda pouvait entendre son coeur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il battait si fort et si rapidement que Andy en avait presque du mal à respirer.</p><p>"Je n'arrive pas à croire à l'audace cet homme qui vous a touché le bras." Miranda plaça sa main sur le bras de Andy à l'endroit où Geoff l'avait touchée, cautérisant le souvenir d'une autre main… à jamais. "Où d'autre vous a-t-il touchée ?"</p><p>"Euh, il s'est penché plus près et il a placé son bras sur la chaise et je suppose qu'il a touché mes cheveux."</p><p>Instantanément, Miranda se rapprocha et plaça son bras entre Andy et le dossier du divan. Elle fit tourner une boucle de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. "Voilà. Bien mieux."</p><p>"Beaucoup," dit Andy sans réfléchir. "Vos mains sont si différentes."</p><p>"J'espère bien. Il était ivre et impoli."</p><p>"Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire," dit Andy d'un ton rêveur. "Vos mains sont différentes. Vous effrayez tout le monde à Runway, à dessein, je le sais. Et pourtant, vos mains sont si… si douces et pourtant si fortes. Différentes."</p><p>"Je ne suis pas là pour prendre des gants avec mon équipe." Miranda serra les lèvres et enfouit sa main dans les cheveux de Andy, l'attirant de fait plus près d'elle.</p><p>"Non ? Alors que faites-vous là, en ce moment ? Avec moi ? Je fais partie de l'équipe."</p><p>"Oui. Je n'avais pas prévu cela comme ça. Pas du tout." Miranda fit une grimace, mais garda sa main dans les cheveux de Andy. "Vous sentez divinement."</p><p>"Merci. Je ne porte rien de spécial. Juste Fantasy."</p><p>"De Britney Spears ?" Miranda avait l'air choquée.</p><p>"Oui. Il sent si bon."</p><p>"Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée par ce que votre peau donne avec ce parfum." Miranda se pencha et prit une inspiration, son nez et ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de Andy.</p><p>"Miranda. Vous ne me rendez pas cela facile. J'essaie d'être sage, là." Andy tentait de parler d'un ton léger, mais, à la vérité, elle mourait d'envie de prendre Miranda par les épaules et de l'embrasser éperdument pour découvrir pourquoi elle agissait si bizarrement.</p><p>"Sage ?" Miranda cligna des yeux. "Par opposition avec... mauvaise ? Vilaine ?" Elle fit glisser un doigt de long de la joue de Andy. "Coquine ?</p><p>"Oh, misère. Vous jouez avec le feu, Miranda."</p><p>"Je ne fais rien de tel. J'explore juste les raisons pour lesquelles je n'arrête pas de me comporter de cette manière avec vous. Tellement différente de moi. Et si… addictive. Miranda pencha la tête en lissant quelques cheveux qui s'échappaient derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. "Je peux vous proposer un peu… d'expérimentation ?"</p><p>"Quoi ? Des expérimentations ? Avec quoi ?"</p><p>"Vous devriez faire attention à ce que je dis, Andréa," dit Miranda avec un petit sourire. "Quoique, avec vous, cela ne me dérange pas de me répéter. Un autre fait bizarre. Mais là, je voudrais expérimenter si cette connexion, ou attirance, entre nous est juste un hasard ou si c'est, comme je commence à m'en douter, quelque chose de plus durable.</p><p>Andy se demanda si, comme Miranda l'avait fait il y a un an, elle ne s'était pas cogné la tête par terre en tombant sur le trottoir. Miranda n'était pas ivre, n'avait pas pris de drogues et n'avait certainement pas perdu l'esprit. Du moins, pas à sa connaissance. Il était temps de prendre un autre risque.</p><p>"Suggérez-vous un baiser ?"</p><p>"Pour commencer,oui." Miranda posa son verre sur la table et se leva.  Cependant, je veux prendre une douche car j'ai plus de maquillage que ce que je voudrais et vous devriez en faire autant pour vous débarrasser de Layton complètement."</p><p>"Tout ceci pour un baiser ?" Andy était en train de se dire que Miranda devenait bien folle, après tout.</p><p>"Pour le baiser, pour ce qui pourrait se passer après le baiser," soupira Miranda en relevant Andy du divan. "Faites-moi plaisir, Andréa. Vous pouvez tout arrêter et dire non à tout moment et cela n'aura aucun impact sur votre emploi ni sur la promotion et la lettre de recommandation que je dois vous remettre la semaine prochaine."</p><p>Andy n'avait pas voulu penser à la fin de son contrat d'assistante. Elle avait plusieurs offres – et c'était principalement sur recommandations de Miranda – et bien sûr son propre CV. Et maintenant, elle se demandait si Miranda ne détestait pas l'idée de ne plus voir Andy tous les jours également.</p><p>"Vous me comprenez, Andréa ?"</p><p>"Pas vraiment, mais je comprends que je peux choisir de vous embrasser, voire plus, ou pas." C'était si irréel que Andy savait qu'elle allait devoir se pincer à plusieurs endroits pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas droguée et abandonnée dans un coin pour mourir. Elle avait rêvé de Miranda depuis tellement longtemps que de l'entendre lui proposer si simplement de l'embrasser, voire plus, lui semblait fou.</p><p>"C'est à peu près cela." Miranda posa sa main dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme et la poussa vers la pièce du bout du couloir. "Ceci est ma chambre à coucher. Vous trouverez une douche italienne dans la salle de bain attenante. Si cela ne vous semble pas trop bizarre, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions gagner du temps et la partager."</p><p>"Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma cheffe ?" marmonna Andy quand Miranda se retourna pour sortir plus de serviettes d'un placard.</p><p>"J'ai entendu." Miranda lui tendit les serviettes. "Je vous assure que c'est moi. Je suis la même femme qui vous a fait avancer la répétition ce matin."</p><p>"Ooh." Andy la regarda passer ses bras en arrière et jurer doucement lorsqu'elle ne réussit pas à baisser la tirette.</p><p>"Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît." Miranda lui montra son dos.</p><p>"Ooh encore. Vous avez dit s'il vous plaît." Andy descendit doucement la fermeture-éclair camouflée. "Voilà."</p><p>La robe noire glissa au sol. Miranda la rattrapa et la suspendit à un cintre à l'extérieur de ce qui devait être son dressing. Sous la robe, Miranda ne portait qu'un porte-jarretière, un slip en dentelle et des bas. Toujours en talons hauts de 12 cm, elle était aussi haute que Andy que les souliers de 10 cm.</p><p>"A votre tour," murmura Miranda en se dirigeant vers Andy. </p><p>Andy allait expliquer que sa tirette n'était pas très dure à atteindre parce qu'elle portait une jupe et un chemisier à boutons sans manches quand Miranda s'arrêtait devant elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et descendit la fermeture-éclair qui tenait la jupe en place. Elle glissa de ses hanches et termina au sol. Andy sortit de la jupe et avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, Miranda la ramassa et la plaça sur une chaise. Puis elle tourna son attention vers le chemisier de Andy. Lentement, atrocement lentement, elle défit les boutons un par un. Découvrant un soutien-gorge bleu clair La Perla en dentelle, Miranda rougit de cette adorable couleur rose qui serra le coeur de Andy de tendresse.</p><p>"Tu es si belle, Miranda." Andy parlait avec révérence, puisque ce n'était que la vérité.</p><p>"Et toi… tu es exquise," murmura Miranda. Elle fit glisser le chemisier des épaules de Andy et le déposa sur la jupe. "La Perla. Joli."</p><p>"Merci. Em et Serena m'en ont offert deux ensembles quand elles m'ont emmenée faire le tour des bars la semaine dernière."</p><p>"Hmmm. Ah oui." Miranda choqua ensuite Andy en s'agenouillant devant elle. Elle détacha les bas du porte-jarretière et les roula le long des jambes de la jeune femme. Cela signifiait enlever les chaussures et perdre cette hauteur ajoutée. Et le porte-jarretière. Et le slip en dentelle. Andy tremblait, trop consciente de son excitation et certaine que Miranda pouvait sentir son désir.</p><p>Alors que Miranda se relevait, Andy se décida à agir et à ne plus être cette épave tremblante de nervosité. Elle imita ses mouvements et s'agenouilla devant sa future ex-cheffe. Elle roula ses bas et détacha le porte-jarretelles. Mettant les chaussures de côté, Andy reporta son attention vers le slip et s'encouragea pour la suite. Elle le fit glisser des hanches parfaites, et le long de ses merveilleuses jambes. Andy força ses yeux à passer des ongles de pied peints aux tétons de ses seins dressés. A sa grande surprise, le rougissement de Miranda s'accentua et se propagea à sa nuque et à son torse.</p><p>"A la douche," grogna Miranda doucement et attira Andy vers elle à l'intérieur de la vaste salle de bain.</p><p>---<br/>
2<br/>
---</p><p>Andy n'avait jamais vu une cabine de douche aussi grande de toute sa vie. Des murs de marbre, huit pommeaux de douche et… elle. Andy se pinça le bras pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un de ses rêves érotiques avec Miranda. La douleur lui prouva que la vision qui se trouvait devant elle était bien réelle.</p><p>L'eau cascadait sur elles et Miranda pressa un distributeur au mur qui lui donna ce savon dont l'odeur lui était familière. Andy ne savait pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais ce n'était sûrement pas Miranda en train de lui laver le dos. Ses mains douces et sa proximité lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle s'agrippa à la poignée de la porte vitrée pour se soutenir.</p><p>"C'est cela, accroche-toi, Andréa," murmura Miranda. "Laisse-moi m'occuper de ton dos… et ensuite de tes cheveux."</p><p>Miranda fait ma toilette. Me caresse. Oh, mon Dieu… Andy prit une inspiration tremblante. Elle pouvait sentir couler son excitation entre ses jambes. Son esprit eut un blanc en imaginant Miranda la nettoyant des pieds à la tête. Sûrement, elle n'irait pas jusque là ?</p><p>"Là. Tourne-toi." Miranda recula et reprit du savon. "Non. Accroche-toi à la poignée."</p><p>Andy chercha la poignée derrière elle et l'attrapa. Le geste poussa sa poitrine en avant et lui cambra le dos, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux brûlant de Miranda.</p><p>"Eblouissante." Miranda couvrit de savon les épaules de Andy, puis et suivit ses bras derrière elle. Elle était maintenant si proche que leurs poitrines se touchaient presque. La jeune femme se mordit la langue pour étouffer un gémissement. Miranda glissa ses mains autour de la taille et lui savonna doucement l'estomac. Les jambes de Andy commencèrent à flancher.</p><p>"Oh, comme tu es sensible, Andréa. Je savais que tu le serais. Je savais que tu réagirais comme cela à mes caresses d'après la façon dont tu me regardais." La main de Miranda couvrit ses seins, doucement, les couvrant doucement de savon. "Oh, Andréa." Une autre émotion passa à travers la voix de Miranda. Si elle était sensuelle avant, un ton émerveillé la dominait maintenant, la rendant vulnérable.</p><p>Andy lâcha la barre et plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Miranda. Elle l'attira doucement et les rapprocha l'une de l'autre, peau contre peau. "Je suis très efficace, n'est-ce pas ?" Andy sourit et fit glisser son corps savonneux contre celui de Miranda. Sa peau s'enflamma quand elle sentit celle de Miranda contre la sienne. Quand l'éditrice ferma les yeux et gémit en lançant sa tête en arrière, Andy agit sans réfléchir. Elle glissa ses bras autour de Miranda et pressa voracement ses lèvres contre son cou.</p><p>"Andréa !" Miranda fit un mouvement brusque et ce fut alors à son tour de s'accrocher à la barre derrière Andy. Celle-ci écarta les jambes pour leur permettre de se rapprocher plus encore.</p><p>Andy tendit la main vers la gauche, pressa le distributeur et remplit sa main de savon. Elle en enduit tout le dos et les fesses de Miranda, la caressant et la pressant contre elle pour qu'elle chevauche sa cuisse.</p><p>Miranda ouvrit les yeux en grand et regarda Andy de ses yeux bleus brillants. "Tu. Es. Tout." Elle lâcha la barre et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de la jeune femme. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa, suça sa lèvre inférieure et glissa sa langue, la défiant de lui répondre. "Ouvre la bouche, Andréa."</p><p>Andy obéit de bon coeur. Elle rendit chaque caresse de sa langue, chaque mouvement et explora sa bouche. Ivre d'excitation, elle laissa échapper des gémissements qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir.</p><p>"Si… douce…" murmura Miranda contre ses lèvres. "Enivrante et tellement douce."</p><p>Mettant fin à contre-coeur à leur baiser, Miranda se mit à laver sérieusement les cheveux de Andy. Celle-ci essaya bien de voler quelques baisers, mais elle finit par succomber à la merveilleuse sensation des ongles contre son cuir chevelu. Miranda lui fit rendre la faveur et, en la voyant comme cela, les cheveux mouillés collés en arrière, Andy réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir un jour l'observer, ni même en être la cause.</p><p>Miranda attrapa la douchette et vérifia la température de l'eau. Elle fit reculer Andy de quelques centimètres, abaissa le pommeau et ouvrit l'eau. L'eau cascadant contre son centre faillit la faire jouir, tellement c'était inattendu.</p><p>"Miranda !" Elle fit un mouvement brusque et faillit glisser.</p><p>"Attention, Andréa. Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ma nuit aux urgences pendant qu'ils te mettent un plâtre sur tout le corps." Son regard étant décidément malicieux. Après les avoir toutes les deux rincées, elle éteignit l'eau et prit deux grandes serviettes. Elle en enveloppa une autour de Andy et fut surprise quand celle-ci prit l'autre pour la lui fixer autour du corps.</p><p>"Il faut que tu me pardonnes, mais je suis hyper-sensible avec toi toute nue près de moi." Andy prit une inspiration profonde et tremblante. "Donne-moi deux secondes, tu veux bien ?"</p><p>"Tu ne plaisantes pas, n'est-ce pas ?" Miranda paraissait incrédule. "J'ai vraiment autant d'effet que cela sur toi ?"</p><p>"Vraiment-vraiment." Andy sortit de la douche et découvrit que le sol chauffant dans une salle de bain était en effet un luxe auquel elle pourrait s'habituer. Elle prit une petite serviette et se l'enveloppa autour de la tête avec d'en faire autant à Miranda.</p><p>"Alors maintenant, tu sais," dit Miranda, avec un air réservé dans les yeux.</p><p>"Je sais ? Je sais quoi ?" Andy se séchait les cheveux avec la serviette.</p><p>"A quoi ressemble le Dragon sans maquillage et sans haute couture."</p><p>"Ouais," dit Andy un sourire aux lèvres. "J'aime vraiment bien le Dragon, mais je préfère la vraie Miranda, je dois bien le dire. Tu…" La serviette glissa de ses mains quand elle vit les larmes monter aux yeux de Miranda. "Miranda ?"</p><p>"N'essaie même pas de me mentir." L'injonction était d'autant plus intense qu'à peine audible.</p><p>"Je ne le ferais jamais." Andy vit que Miranda commençait à trembler. "Viens ici." Elle la prit dans ses bras, frottant son nez contre sa joue. "J'ai une suggestion. Pourquoi on ne sécherait pas nos cheveux et ensuite, on irait s'allonger… et parler… et faire un câlin ?" Elle sourit quand Miranda renifla doucement. "Non ? Pas de câlin ?"</p><p>"Jeune folle." Mirada recula d'un pas et ajusta les mèches de Andy. "Merveilleuse jeune folle."</p><p>Andy admira comme Miranda réussit à recréer sa coiffure iconique alors qu'elle-même dut se contenter de se les sécher.</p><p>"Au lit ?" Miranda regarda Andy, les yeux sombres, les bras croisés, la hanche appuyée contre la commode.</p><p>"Ca me semble bien. J'ai un peu froid."</p><p>"Glisse-toi sous les couvertures. Je vais m'assurer que j'ai bien éteint la cheminée." Miranda passa la porte avant que Andy n'ait eu le temps de répondre.</p><p>"Je me glisse alors." Andy entra dans la chambre à coucher, enfin capable de profiter du magnifique décor.  Les couleurs allaient des tons crème au blanc lait, grosse surprise ici, jusqu'au bleu. Pas bleu, se dit-elle. Céruléen. Imagine ça. Elle sourit au souvenir de son vieux pull en polyamide céruléen que Miranda avait utilisé pour enseigner à Andy une leçon relativement humiliante quand elle venait d'arriver à Runway. Elle se tint indécise au bord du lit king-size, les mains agrippées aux nœud qui maintenait sa serviette de bain.</p><p>"Stephen n'a jamais dormi dans ce lit, si c'est ce que tu te demandes." Miranda entra à nouveau dans la chambre.</p><p>"Non, ce n'est pas ça."</p><p>"C'est quoi alors ?" Miranda s'arrêta à distance et la regarda avec prudence.</p><p>"J'étais en train de me demander si tu voulais que nous soyons nues, ou si je devais garder la serviette, ou..."</p><p>"Andréa. Ta serviette est humide. Si tu veux un pyjama…"</p><p>"Non. Je veux juste te sentir contre moi. Je ne voulais pas présumer..."</p><p>Ses traits s'adoucir et Miranda enleva sa serviette, la lançant sur l'accoudoir d'une chaise recouverte de cuir et elle tendit la main vers Andy. Elle tira les couvertures et lui fit signe de s'allonger. Quand le jeune femme la rejoint, elle utilisa une télécommande pour éteindre les lumières d'ambiance, à l'exclusion d'une lampe de chevet. Elle éclairait le lit d'une lumière douce et chaude et, quand Miranda la prit dans ses bras, Andy vit de nouvelles traces de larmes.</p><p>"Parle-moi," murmura-t-elle en blotissant la tête de Miranda contre son épaule. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu es bouleversée ?"</p><p>"Je ne le suis pas. Je pense que je suis soulagée ?" Miranda soupira. "Je verse rarement de larmes quand je suis bouleversée. C'est juste comme cela que je fonctionne. J'ai tendance à réagir avec des larmes quand le stress diminue."</p><p>"Alors ces larmes-là sont de bonnes larmes ?"</p><p>"Oui. Je dirais bien ça." Miranda pressa son visage dans le cou de Andy. "Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Je le sais bien."</p><p>"Tant que tu veux et aussi souvent que tu veux. Je me sens moi-même un peu choquée." La jeune femme embrassa la tête de Miranda. "Souviens-toi, il y a juste deux heures, j'étais toujours ton assistante, à souffrir en silence parce que je pensais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais après mon contrat."</p><p>"Je pensais la même chose. J'essayais de trouver des raisons plausibles de te rencontrer par hasard." Miranda eut un petit rire. "Comme tu vois, à cause de toi, je ne suis pas moi-même."</p><p>"Pas vraiment. Bon, à part moi qui suis ton assistante et une femme..."</p><p>"Et si jeune."</p><p>"Pas si jeune." Andy fit rouler Miranda sur le dos. "Et définitivement assez vieille pour que tu puisses faire avec moi tout ce que tu veux. Et vice versa."</p><p>Les yeux bleus de Miranda se s′assombrirent et brillèrent dangereusement. "Tout, tu as dit ? Comme c'est imprudent de me donner carte blanche quand il s'agit de faire l'amour, Andréa." Le ronronnement de sa voix fit frémir Andy.</p><p>"On dirait que tu as des choses spéciales en tête," dit Andy en essayant de paraître décontractée.</p><p>"Une observation perspicace." Miranda écarta les jambes de Andy. "Tu es à moi." Le ton de sa voix devint rauque. "Je ne veux pas me retrouver sans toi."</p><p>"Oh mon Dieu, Miranda. Miranda !" Andy enveloppa ses bras et ses jambes autour d'elle et la serra contre elle. "Moi non plus. Je… Je ne peux pas te perdre. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas." Elle se cambra et offrit son cou en supplication.</p><p>"Alors nous sommes d'accord." Miranda pressa son bassin contre celui de Andy et l'embrassa. Celle-ci sentit une nouvelle moiteur à l'endroit où leurs corps se touchaient et elle en voulut plus. Elle fit glisser ses mains et les posa sur ces fesses qu'elle avait admirées à de nombreuses reprises et bougea en rythme contre elle.</p><p>"Andréa…" Miranda gémit et déposa des baisers brûlants dans son cou. "Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie si vivante. Je ne peux même pas m'en souvenir."</p><p>"J'aime te sentir, j'aime te goûter." Les doigts de Andy s'enfoncèrent dans la peau douce de Miranda."</p><p>"Je suis si excitée. Andréa, comment peux-tu me faire cela ? Comment est-ce possible ? Tu es comme du feu."</p><p>"Si tu continues à me parler comme cela, tu vas me faire jouir. Juste pour que tu le saches…" Andy n'exagérait pas. Son sexe palpitait et c'était simplement parce que Miranda n'avait pas encore touché son clitoris que Andy pouvait attendre.</p><p>"Tu es proche ?" Miranda respirait si fort qu'il était difficile de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. "Mon Dieu, j'ai tellement besoin de jouir."</p><p>"Montre-moi."</p><p>"Je… je ne peux pas." Ebahie, Miranda regarda la jeune femme.</p><p>"Alors parle-moi." Andy glissa sa main entre elles deux. Elle sentit les boucles soyeuses au-dessus des lèvres gonflées de Miranda et s'y glissa doucement. Tirant sa seule connaissance de la façon dont elle se caressait elle-même, elle tourna en cercle autour de son clitoris.</p><p>Miranda poussa un cri. Son bassin fit des mouvement brusques et ondula contre la main de Andy. Le dos de sa main glissa contre le sexe de Andy et cela lui suffit. Un plaisir torride, brûlant partit de son clitoris et s'étendit à ses cuisses et son abdomen. Andy convulsa et s'agrippa à Miranda qui gémit dans ses bras et trembla contre elle.</p><p>"C'est… oh, Andréa. Oui. Oui." Miranda commença lentement à se calmer et finit sur l'épaule de Andy, son corps complètement détendu.</p><p>"Oooh," murmura Andy.</p><p>"Exactement ce que je pensais." Miranda pressa ses lèvres sous la clavicule de Andy. Celle-ci la sentit sourire. "Reste ? Je veux dire. Reste ce week-end déjà. Cassidy et Caroline rentrent dimanche soir. Nous pourrions tous dîner ensemble avant que tu ne partes.</p><p>"J'adorerais rester pour le week-end. Les filles ne penseront pas que c'est bizarre de me trouver ici quand elle vont rentrer à la maison ?"</p><p>"Elles savent que je suis pas heureuse que tu partes ?"</p><p>"C'est vrai ?" Ooh. Andy réalisa que si Miranda en avait parlé aux jumelles, c'est qu'elles avaient d'une façon ou d'une autre abordé le sujet. Des enfants brillantes, ces jumelles. Elles connaissaient certainement mieux leur mère que ce que celle-ci ne pouvait l'imaginer. "Okay. Je les aime vraiment bien, alors ça se passera bien."</p><p>Miranda tira les couvertures sur elles. "Et puis… je ne veux pas attendre la semaine prochaine pour te voir." Elle trembla. "J'adorerais t'emmener dîner en milieu de semaine. S'il te plaît ?"</p><p>Des larmes de soulagement vinrent aux yeux de Andy. "Je… hum… ça serait super. Oui.</p><p>"Andréa ?" Miranda se redressa sur un coude en fixant la jeune femme d'un air inquiet. "Etais-tu inquiète que je dise que cela suffisait ?"</p><p>"N-non ? Peut-être." Andy essuya ces larmes énervantes. "Je ne doute pas de toi. Vraiment. Il faut juste que mon cerveau comprenne que tu puisses peut-être… bien m'aimer."</p><p>"Oh, ma chérie." Ses yeux si doux et ses mains encore plus, Miranda changea de positions, attirant Andy sur son épaule. "Tu es bien trop bonne pour moi. Tu es trop jeune, trop intelligente et bien, bien trop douce."</p><p>"Je ne suis pas..."</p><p>"Oh si. Si tu l'es." Mirada pressa ses lèvres contre la temple de Andy. "Mais tu sais, tu es toutes ces choses et bien plus, mais je suis un dragon suffisamment égoïste pour m'en fiche. Je ne peux pas te laisser passer."</p><p>"Je t'aime, Miranda." Andy savait bien que c'était bien trop tôt, mais cela ne rendait pas ses sentiments moins réels.</p><p>Miranda en eut le souffle coupé. "Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.," murmura-t-elle. "Je t'aime plus que ce que je ne pourrai jamais te montrer."</p><p>Andréa s'installa près de Miranda, si  satisfaite maintenant et plus heureuse que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été. En se laissant aller au sommeil, elle respira l'odeur du savon de Miranda et l'odeur de leurs corps en sueur.</p><p>Non, elle n′avait jamais été plus heureuse que cela.</p><p>FIN.</p><p> </p><p>--</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>